


In The Future, When Robots Run Television

by solsticezero



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: writerinadrawer, WriterInADrawer 4.01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-08
Updated: 2010-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solsticezero/pseuds/solsticezero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Comments are open, now that the voting is over. Comment away! Or don't. Do what you will.</p>
    </blockquote>





	In The Future, When Robots Run Television

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are open, now that the voting is over. Comment away! Or don't. Do what you will.

"Of course the most important story you will ever tell me would involve Anne Robinson as a robot."

Jack grinned, sheepish. "I swear it's the truth?"

_"Bollocks,"_ Ianto groaned. "I've been _waiting_ for this."

Jack frowned and sat back. "What do you want me to say? That's what happened."

"The Doctor was stuck in the Big Brother house." Ianto leveled his gaze at Jack. "I don't think I want to live in a world where Big Brother continues production for another hundred thousand years."

"Would it help if I told you that the evicted housemates were disintegrated?"

Ianto opened his mouth to reply, then stopped. He blinked. "Really?"

"Well, no. But everyone thought so."

Ianto sighed and looked away. Then he smirked. "Was there a Davinadroid?"

"I'm glad my tragic past amuses you."

"Was there a QI floor? With the Stephen-Fryborg?"

"You know, I can fire you whenever I feel like it."


End file.
